


Hot and Cold

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Creeper, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the brief moments Miles is in his clinic room at Briggs, before Raven and Goldtooth arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/gifts).



> **Prompt:** [](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**fmagiftexchange**](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/) \- _Kimblee's experiences in Drachma_  
>  **Notes:** Sorry this is so short ~~and for missing part of the prompt~~. Kimblee POV is hard, man!

Major Miles was a beautiful man.

Zolf had made note the first time he'd laid eyes on him, but he'd been preoccupied then. He had a job to do after all, for the first time in years. He was nothing if not a perfectionist, so there wasn't even a question of being distracted. He'd seen, he'd noted, and he'd moved on with his duties.

But now, lying in a clinic bed waiting for his wounds to heal, Zolf had a bit of time to kill. It stood to reason he might indulge himself with some tantalizing mental scenes. Major Miles, ever perceptive, chose not to leave the room. Of course he had his own job to do - the queen of Briggs would have been undeserving of her title had she not assigned someone to keep watch over him - but Zolf enjoyed the challenge in it. The major was daring him, and Zolf didn't scare.

Zolf licked his lips and watched his guard keep watch over him.


End file.
